Jean-Bob
|} Jean-Bob is a frog who came from France. He is Odette, Derek, Speed and Puffin's friend. He believes that he is actually a prince at first before he was changed into a frog and always wants Odette to kiss him in order to turn into a prince again, but since Odette is under Rothbart's spell, she can't do so. Sometimes, he usually gets himself into trouble and his friends always help him to get out from a sticky situation. He is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends to show that he has what it takes to be a friend. Movie Appearance The Swan Princess He befriended with Odette while she was under Rothbart's spell and always wanted her to kiss him so that he can turn into a prince but because she is under a spell, she can't do so. He helps Odette by taking the map from Rothbart's castle and Derek by waking him up and giving back his bow that he retrieves from the bottom of Swan Lake to defeat Rothbart. The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain ''(The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle)'' Jean-Bob feels humiliated by Derek's actions while dealing with Clavius. He was later seen in a scene where Derek fights with Clavius and Jean-Bob was turned into a prince as he had always dreamed of since the first movie but becomes a frog from Clavius's ricocheting magic. Near the end of the film, he sacrifices himself to save Derek and was revived when the moon rises with help of Odette. He is very disappointed that no one sees him as a human. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure ''(The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom)'' He competes in an obstacle course. The Swan Princess Christmas The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Appearance Jean-Bob's body is green in color, together with a few dark green spots on his back. He has a pair of yellow eyes with black pupils on it. Quotes "What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet!" - Jean-Bob talking to Odette in his attempt to take a bouquet of flowers on the other side of the castle's moat. "Whenever I have to do something in a hurry, I'll always bring a turtle." - Jean-Bob talking about Speed. "I have no friends. Only servants. And they call me "your highness"." - Jean-Bob introducing himself to Puffin. "I'm gonna die! I know it! I'm on a mission with a lame turtle!" - Jean-Bob during a mission to grab the map from Rothbart's castle. "Are you going to tell me you did not see me as a prince?" - Jean-Bob trying to convince the others that he was turned into a prince. "Bonjour madame.(Lady screams and faints) Aha! The ladies still fall for me" last words There's she is!- Jean-Bob seeing Odette flying weakly over the lake. Personality Jean-Bob believes he is really a prince inside a frog's body, and as a result, he can be a bit pompous, especially when he rejected friendly advice from Speed by saying "I don't take advice from peasants". Trivia *In Disney's The Princess and the Frog, Naveen's frog version is similar to Jean-Bob. *Like Naveen he also used his french accent and often speaks in french or he says some words. Gallery Jean-Bob/Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:French characters